100 theme challenge - kiss edition
by Lulunoel
Summary: A series of drabbles with various pairings, most without plots and all involving a kiss. Written for the 100 theme challenge.
1. 1 introduction

_Hi all! So I was reading Kiss THIS! by Jakia which is a drabble series for zutara where a kiss is in each drabble and I decided to do a drabble series like that for pjato/hoo. And then I saw the 100 theme challenge and I'm now combining the two. __Most of these will have no plot and various pairings can be found throughout the drabbles. Enjoy! _

1. introduction

"Gather around friends, and let the story begin!"

"Percy, you do know that these are just drabbles right?"

The raven haired young man gave his girlfriend a cheeky grin. "Still a story."

"They have no plot."

"Still a story."

"None of the drabbles relate to each other."

"Fine, then let the _stories_ begin."

"You're impossible," Annabeth said as she rubbed her temples.

Percy, still wearing a cheeky grin, said "Cheer up Annabeth. A ton of them are about us and they all involve a kiss." He wiggled his eyebrows. "Hear that Annabeth?"

Annabeth spared her boyfriend a weak glance.

Percy nugded her. "They all involve a _kiss_," he said, announciating the last word. "So, what are you gonna do about t-"

"Oh for the love of- come here," Annabeth said as she grabbed Percy by the collar of his shirt and crashed her lips onto his.

* * *

_Below is a list of all the remaining themes. If you see any and you have an idea for it, let me know! Also, any pairing suggestions to go with any of the themes are greatly appreciated. I write for you guys (and because I like too) but you're my motivation :) As always, review!_

_2. love 3. light 5. seeking solace 6. break away 7. heaven 8. innocence 10. breathe again 11. memory 12. insanity 13. misfortune 14. smile 15. silence 16. questioning 17. blood 18. rainbow 19. gray 20. fortitude 21. vacation 22. mother nature 23. cat 24. no time 25. trouble lurking 26. tears 27. foreign 28. sorrow 29. happiness 30. under the rain 31. flowers 32. night 33. expectations 34. stars 35. hold my hand 36. precious treasure 37. eyes 38. abandoned 39. dreams 40. rated 41. teamwork 42. standing still 43. dying 44. two roads 45. illusion 46. family 47. creation 48. childhood 49. stripes 50. breaking the rules 51. sport 52. deep in thought 53. keeping a secret 54. tower 55. waiting 56. danger ahead 57. sacrifice 58. kick in the head 59. no way out 60. rejection 61. fairy tale 62. magic 63. do not disturb 64. multitasking 65. horror 66. traps 67. playing the melody 68. hero 69. annoyance 70. 67% 71. obsession 72. mischief managed 73. i can't 74. are you challenging me? 75. mirror 76. broken pieces 77. test 78. drink 79. salvation 80. words 81. pen and paper 82. can you hear me? 83. heal 84. out cold 85. spiral 86. seeing red 87. food 88. pain 89. fire 90. triangle 92. all that i have 93. give up 94. last hope 95. advertisement 96. in the storm 97. safety first 98. puzzle 99. solitude 100. relaxation_


	2. 89 fire

_Who even does these things in order x)?_

89. fire

_Through storm or fire, the world must fall_

The world was burning. Flames consumed the lands surrounding them, a loud drumming that hummed in their ears. Percy crouched low to the ground where the smoke was thinner and more oxygen was available, trying desperately to get clean air into his lungs. Annabeth lay on the grass beside him, chest heaving and hair plastered to her face with sweat. A nasty gash oozed blood above her left eye.

Percy squeezed his eyes shut and willed for any water in the area around them to collect in a sphere above his head. Water drained from the nearby vegetation and plants instantly died as the water that helped preserved their lives was stolen from them. Percy used the water to clear the air around him and Annabeth of the ash and smoke, allowing them to breathe in somewhat clean oxygen again.

"Thank you," Annabth choked out as she gulped in the clean air. Her breathing finally evened out and she sat up next to Percy.

"Always, Wisegirl," Percy responded, swinging an arm around Annabeth and pulling her in close.

"Percy we need to get back to the battle," Annabeth breathed out.

"No, let's just enjoy a few minutes together." There was an unspoken _because they may be our last_ that both heard.

"Okay," Annabeth said, snuggling in Percy's side and resting her head on his shoulder.

This is why he fought.

"I love you, Percy," Annabeth mumbled into his shoulder.

He fought for Annabeth and his friends, so they could have peace once again.

"I love you, too" Percy replied with a kiss to Annabeth's temple.

He fought for the future that they would create together.

"It's time," Annabeth said.

He didn't care how much pain he had to go through, because all that mattered was keeping the girl in his arms alive.

"A kiss for good luck?" Percy asked.

They were the best team and he knew they could survive anything as long as they had eachother.

Annabeth smirked and kissed her boyfriend for what she hoped would not be the last time. "Let's go kill some giants."

And if this was the end of the world, they would fight it together.

* * *

_Below is a list of all the remaining themes. If you see any and you have an idea for it, let me know! Also, any pairing suggestions to go with any of the themes are greatly appreciated. I write for you guys (and because I like too) but you're my motivation :) As always, review!_

_2. love 3. light 5. seeking solace 6. break away 7. heaven 8. innocence 10. breathe again 11. memory 12. insanity 13. misfortune 14. smile 15. silence 16. questioning 17. blood 18. rainbow 19. gray 20. fortitude 21. vacation 22. mother nature 23. cat 24. no time 25. trouble lurking 26. tears 27. foreign 28. sorrow 29. happiness 30. under the rain 31. flowers 32. night 33. expectations 34. stars 35. hold my hand 36. precious treasure 37. eyes 38. abandoned 39. dreams 40. rated 41. teamwork 42. standing still 43. dying 44. two roads 45. illusion 46. family 47. creation 48. childhood 49. stripes 50. breaking the rules 51. sport 52. deep in thought 53. keeping a secret 54. tower 55. waiting 56. danger ahead 57. sacrifice 58. kick in the head 59. no way out 60. rejection 61. fairy tale 62. magic 63. do not disturb 64. multitasking 65. horror 66. traps 67. playing the melody 68. hero 69. annoyance 70. 67% 71. obsession 72. mischief managed 73. i can't 74. are you challenging me? 75. mirror 76. broken pieces 77. test 78. drink 79. salvation 80. words 81. pen and paper 82. can you hear me? 83. heal 84. out cold 85. spiral 86. seeing red 87. food 88. pain 90. triangle 92. all that i have 93. give up 94. last hope 95. advertisement 96. in the storm 97. safety first 98. puzzle 99. solitude 100. relaxation_


	3. 34 stars

_Drabble #3! Happy fourth to all my fellow American friends :)!_

34. stars

_The fault, dear Brutus, is not in our stars, but in ourselves_

Amsterdam really was the city of sin, as Percy and Annabeth had come to know after spending their first night in a long time alone and locked up in the hotel room they shared. Waking up in a tangle of limbs caused Percy to burst out laughing at the hot mess him and Annabeth had turned out to be which resulted in him getting smacked in the face with a pillow.

"Percy, it's too early to be annoying me," Annabeth mumbled into Percy's pillow since hers was now on the ground where Percy had thrown it.

"But Wsiegirl it's almost ten and we have the whole city to explore. Or, you know, we could stay in here and do some other activities," Percy suggested. His answer was another pillow to the face.

"You're insufferable," Annabeth said as she snuggled into the mattress.

"Yet you love me anyway," Percy said with one of his cheeky grins.

"Always," Annabeth muttered.

Percy leaned his face in close to hers and whispered "Maybe 'always' can be our 'okay'."

Annabeth sat up with the sheet around her and started laughing. "Percy, you are not Augustus Waters."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Exactly. That's why I said 'always' and not 'okay'."

Annabeth still continued to laugh. "That's Isaac's and Monica's word, Seaweed Brain. And they broke up."

"Oh, but we're not like them, are we?" Percy asked with a smirk.

"Definitely not," Annabeth replied as she moved closer to her boyfriend.

Percy moved closer to her, too. "So is that a yes to always?"

"It's a yes to shut up and kiss me."

* * *

_Another Percabeth because I love them. Next one will be a different pairing though...maybe. This one was stars and I thought why not do something with another one of my favorite books. _

_Below is a list of all the remaining themes. If you see any and you have an idea for it, let me know! Also, any pairing suggestions to go with any of the themes are greatly appreciated. I write for you guys (and because I like too) but you're my motivation :) As always, review!_

_2. love 3. light 5. seeking solace 6. break away 7. heaven 8. innocence 10. breathe again 11. memory 12. insanity 13. misfortune 14. smile 15. silence 16. questioning 17. blood 18. rainbow 19. gray 20. fortitude 21. vacation 22. mother nature 23. cat 24. no time 25. trouble lurking 26. tears 27. foreign 28. sorrow 29. happiness 30. under the rain 31. flowers 32. night 33. expectations 35. hold my hand 36. precious treasure 37. eyes 38. abandoned 39. dreams 40. rated 41. teamwork 42. standing still 43. dying 44. two roads 45. illusion 46. family 47. creation 48. childhood 49. stripes 50. breaking the rules 51. sport 52. deep in thought 53. keeping a secret 54. tower 55. waiting 56. danger ahead 57. sacrifice 58. kick in the head 59. no way out 60. rejection 61. fairy tale 62. magic 63. do not disturb 64. multitasking 65. horror 66. traps 67. playing the melody 68. hero 69. annoyance 70. 67% 71. obsession 72. mischief managed 73. i can't 74. are you challenging me? 75. mirror 76. broken pieces 77. test 78. drink 79. salvation 80. words 81. pen and paper 82. can you hear me? 83. heal 84. out cold 85. spiral 86. seeing red 87. food 88. pain 90. triangle 92. all that i have 93. give up 94. last hope 95. advertisement 96. in the storm 97. safety first 98. puzzle 99. solitude 100. relaxation_


	4. 60 rejection

_This drabble is loosely based off The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones. Spoilers for those who have yet to read House of Hades. Whilst reading City of Bones I couldn't help but think that the feelings Alec has for Jace are like the feelings Nico has Percy and I was in the shadowhunter mood tonight and this is the result. Also, any readers of Unmatched, you can expect an update tomorrow :)!_

_Also, this one is for Drico Lightstairs who requested for Nico to be included somewhere. _

60. rejection

He knew he was in love with his best friend when he was thirteen. They were fighting off a rogue group of monsters somewhere in downtown New York and Nico had just finished killing off a lamia when he heard a sword hit the ground. Turning, he saw Percy lying on the ground with a large amount of blood pouring from a rip on his right upper arm. In a blind rage of fury, Nico killed off the remaining lamia and other monsters before picking up Percy and rushing back to the Half-Blood Institute, a sanctuary and school of sorts to demigods.

Nico had sat with Percy all night, staying long after his cousin, Thalia, had gone to bed. The healers had reassured him that Percy would make a full recovery but Nico just couldn't leave his friend's side. And as he watched the sleeping form of the son of Poseidon, he knew that his feelings for Percy ran far deeper than friendship.

He kept his feelings a secret. He, Percy, and Thalia were a team and he was not going to ruin that just because he loved his best friend. He knew Thalia knew because she had cornered him about it one night and forced him to admit it. But Percy was still clueless and Nico intended for it to stay that way.

But although he kept his feelings a secret, that wasn't to say he didn't get extremely jealous. Percy was incredibly good-looking, definitely having inherited the handsome godly traits of his father, and he did not lack when it came to female companionship. But there was nothing Nico could say or do about Percy's love life and he was forced to just sit back and silently wallow in hurt.

And then everything changed and Nico's heart split in two when the trio had stumbled across a mortal who had managed to see them. Mortals that could see through the mist were rare and Percy had a suspicion that the girl was a demigod like them so he went out to find her. And when he did find her it was right after her dad had been taken, her home destroyed, and she had managed to get bitten by a monster. When Percy had dragged her back to the institute only half conscious, Nico felt like picking her up and leaving her outside to die. Because the look in Percy's eyes as he gazed down at the fair haired beauty hurt more then any injury he had ever received. And he knew at that moment that Percy's feelings for the girl ran deeper than just slight attraction.

Percy explained that Annabeth's father had been taken by Kronus, a titan the gods thought had died years ago but had actually managed to escape and was now building an army. Annabeth's father had stolen the Mortal Sword, the most powerful weapon ever known, from the titan in order to stop Kronus years ago and had managed to keep it a secret until then. The Mortal Sword was still hidden as Annabeth's fathers attackers failed to find it at her apartment and the demigods were now in a race against the titans to see who could find the weapon first.

Annabeth stayed at the institute because he home was destroyed. Nico watched in silent pain as her and Percy grew closer and closer together, coming up with plans to find Annabeth's dad and trying to think of where he could have hidden the Mortal Sword.

Nico did not like Annabeth and he was sure everyone at the institute knew it. Percy had tried multiple times to get Nico to explain his obvious dislike towards the newly discovered demigod but Nico just kept his mouth shut. How do you explain to your best friend that you were in love with them and seeing them fall in love with someone else hurt to the point where it was hard to breathe sometimes?

It wasn't until about a week after Annabeth had arrived at the institute that they finally had a breakthrough in their quest to find the Mortal Sword. The breakthrough ended up being a dead end though that led to him, Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia getting lured into a trap by a large clan of lamia. They were lucky that Artemis had shown up with her hunters in order to save them or else they would've been dead.

After that mishap, Annabeth and Percy decided that they would continuing exploring places they thought the sword could be but only in broad daylight to avoid monsters. Nico silently fumed as he was left behind to watch as his best friend put his life on the line to save a stupid mortal girl who did not belong in their world.

"She's going to get us all killed," Nico had whispered furiously to Thalia one afternoon while Percy and Annabeth were off searching for the sword on their own.

Thalia let out a long breath. "Maybe," she had said. "Maybe not. All I know is that ever since she's gotten here we haven't been a team."

And that was another thing. All their lives, Nico, Percy, and Thalia had worked together to destroy every monster they could in order to protect the humans. But now Percy was operating on his own, choosing to play hero for Annabeth and abandoning his duties to his team.

Almost three weeks after Annabeth had moved into the institute she had another breakthrough on where she thought the sword to be. She told them of a deck of tarot cards her father had given to a supposed witch that lived a floor below them that she knew to be a git of Athena. The Mortal Sword was painted onto one of the cards and Annabeth displayed to them her special talent to actually trap objects into paper. A blessing from Athena, her mother, she told them. She believed that her mother had placed the Mortal Sword into the card in order to hide it.

And so they set out to Annabeth's old apartment building, all dressed in black and carrying a large array of weapons. Nico felt uneasy about the trip and he felt as if something bad was going to happen but he kept his concerns to himself. And despite his uneasiness about going back Annabeth's apartment where he was sure Kronus had planted monsters, he went anyways because Percy was going and Nico would always be there for Percy no matter what.

Nico was right to feel uneasy and he was right in thinking that Kronus had planted monsters inside the apartment. A kobalos, a mischievous demon with a long scorpion tail, had taken the form of Mellie, the supposed witch that Annabeth's father gave the tarot cards to, and as soon as Annabeth pulled the Mortal Sword from the card the kobalos ripped apart Mellies body and began attacking them. The monster had attacked Annabeth and Percy first, picking them up and throwing them against a bookshelf, leaving them sprawled out on the ground. The monster then turned on Thalia and with a move as quick as lightning the monster had thrown Thalia out of the apartment and moved a piano in front of the door, blocking the rest of them in. Seeing Percy lying motionless on the ground with the kobalos about to strike him with its tail caused the blind rage to take over Nico and he tackled the demon and managed to get it into a chokehold. He was just about to plunge his sword into the monsters torso when he was stabbed from behind. The stupid monster had struck him with its scorpion tail.

Nico fell to the ground and withered around in pain. His body felt as if it was on fire and everything in him hurt. He tried to concentrate on the noises around him to ignore the pain. He heard a scraping sound and assumed the kobalos was moving the piano. Then he heard the angered cries of Thalia and Percy as they killed the demon and retrieved the Mortal Sword.

"There's a portal," Percy said. "I saw it the last time Annabeth and I were here. That must've been how Kronus got the demon in. We can get Nico back to the institute through it.

Nico was paralyzed. He was aware of everything around him but he couldn't move. He barely felt it when Percy picked him up and he completely blacked out when they stepped through the portal.

Nico came to his senses later when they were back in the institute. He couldn't move or open his eyes but he could hear everything going on around him. He couldn't really feel much from his neck down and his eyes wouldn't open and he couldn't move but he could hear. He heard when Thalia had yelled "Nico warned us that we were going to get hurt and now he's the one dying," and he'd heard it when Annabeth had whispered "I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt." But then the noise had died down and the voices left and he thought maybe they were leaving him because they couldn't help him and he was actually going to die but then he'd heard a slight shifting in the room and a pressure on his forehead and he knew someone was there trying to save him. The person moved silently and the only words he spoke to Nico were "Kronus took the Mortal Sword and your friends have gone off to get it back."

Later that night when he heard a chair scrape against the ground and he heard Percy start to speak, he desperately wished to be able to wake up and look into the green eyes that had become his favorite color.

"We're safe now," Percy told him. "Kronus has disappeared for the moment, and he has the Mortal Sword, but for now we're safe. And it's all thanks to you. You sacrificed yourself to save me and that was so stupid of you to do, but you saved us. Thank you." There was a pause and Nico thought that maybe Percy was getting ready to leave him but then he continued talking. "You're my brother, my partner in everything. If you die, a piece of me dies, too. So stay alive, okay? Because I need you and I need you by my side. And I can't fight without you and I promise that we will be a team again and I will not abandon you again. And I'm sorry I can't love you in the way you love me, but I just want you to know that I do love you and I can't lose you."

And as he felt a soft pressure against his lips, Nico knew that even though his heart had been shattered into hundreds of tiny pieces, he would be able to piece himself back together.

* * *

_Below is a list of all the remaining themes. If you see any and you have an idea for it, let me know! Also, any pairing suggestions to go with any of the themes are greatly appreciated. I write for you guys (and because I like too) but you're my motivation :) As always, review!_

_2. love 3. light 5. seeking solace 6. break away 7. heaven 8. innocence 10. breathe again 11. memory 12. insanity 13. misfortune 14. smile 15. silence 16. questioning 17. blood 18. rainbow 19. gray 20. fortitude 21. vacation 22. mother nature 23. cat 24. no time 25. trouble lurking 26. tears 27. foreign 28. sorrow 29. happiness 30. under the rain 31. flowers 32. night 33. expectations 35. hold my hand 36. precious treasure 37. eyes 38. abandoned 39. dreams 40. rated 41. teamwork 42. standing still 43. dying 44. two roads 45. illusion 46. family 47. creation 48. childhood 49. stripes 50. breaking the rules 51. sport 52. deep in thought 53. keeping a secret 54. tower 55. waiting 56. danger ahead 57. sacrifice 58. kick in the head 59. no way out 61. fairy tale 62. magic 63. do not disturb 64. multitasking 65. horror 66. traps 67. playing the melody 68. hero 69. annoyance 70. 67% 71. obsession 72. mischief managed 73. i can't 74. are you challenging me? 75. mirror 76. broken pieces 77. test 78. drink 79. salvation 80. words 81. pen and paper 82. can you hear me? 83. heal 84. out cold 85. spiral 86. seeing red 87. food 88. pain 90. triangle 92. all that i have 93. give up 94. last hope 95. advertisement 96. in the storm 97. safety first 98. puzzle 99. solitude 100. relaxation_

_posted: july 14, 2014_


End file.
